vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Serial vandal *w:c:gta:User:Ku Klux Clan (contribs) *w:c:gta:User:Ku Klux Klan 666 (contribs) *w:c:gta:User:Ku klux klan 69 (contribs) If possible I'd like to get a rangeblock installed against this guy. I'd also like a checkuser to see if one of our users who isn't known to be a vandal is behind them. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done, and his other sock puppet also blocked (locally). -- sulfur 16:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ednasharon and Cameron33268110 I'd like to report a user called Ednasharon and one called Cameron33268110. Ednasharon has been active on the CSI and Scream wikis (those are the ones that I know of) and has been making up all these elaborate and fake articles about characters and storylines of movies/episodes that haven't even been produced. On the CSI wiki, she made up a whole storyline for CSI: NY about a serial killer named "Michael Prescott", aka "The Mask Killer", and a new lab worker named "Sidney Nightingale". Those articles were deleted, but now she has made another fake article: "Renesmee Taylor". On the Scream wiki, there a bunch of fake articles about characters from the fifth, sixth, or even the seventh movies, none of which have even been completely drafted by creators yet. Some of these fake articles include: *Fifi Mone *Ethan Carsia *Hayley McDonald *Annie Carsia *Alex Vetle *Gigi Dan *Candace Knight These articles appear to have been worked on exclusively by Ednasharon and/or Cameron33268110. --Jpx400 00:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :This is a local issue, contact their admins to deal with it. 20:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Work Oobi Somebody on Oobi at Work wiki with the name of WorkOobi has vandalised somebody's userpage saying he retired. So I blocked him. Any chance you can help out more? IceSeason101 14:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :It appears that you've taken care of it. What more do you need from us? -- sulfur 15:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Spambot or something I've had this before on my wiki and I contacted you before, but now it has come back. It's jsut some kind of bot that uses multiple IP-addresses and vandalizes radom pages. It removes content and writes two times the same nonsense sentence (f.e. BION! I'm impressed!) I've blocked the different IP-addresses but it keeps coming back. Can you help me? Bereisgreat 11:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I saw you deleting some talk pages. I have no idea how that helped, but it's still vandalising. Bereisgreat 18:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Naruto FR Hello, We have a problem with that user : 85.170.152.141. He's destroying our work and he's writing injures, I ask for a ban please. Thank you. Celdrøn 15:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Done and sorted. His talk page is open if you choose to contact him. -- sulfur 15:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, but don't suppress this post, I think I'll have to ask you for a ban for that user once again because I'm sure he'll do it again when his account will be unlocked. I think it's the same user I asked for a ban a few days ago because he injured me directly so I can think they are the same person but, unfortunately, I can't prove it. Thank you and I hope it's the last time I write here. Bye. Celdrøn 15:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate picture On Super Meat Boy, this user has uploaded a picture that has been used to spam on other wiki (at least, on the Dragon Age wiki). This is the second time this has happened. The IP (112.135.168.131) was ranged blocked on the Dragon Age wiki (similar to 112.134.96.0/22 who spammed another pornographic picture—see the block log). I'm not completely sure if I did the block correctly though. --'D.' (talk · ) 23:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok. I also blocked globally the user. 00:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Darkapple There's a user called Darkapple, who is a sockpuppeteer of two accounts called Darkattic and Darkpear. Could you globally block the user? Thanks